vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Under Control
Under Control is the eighteenth episode of the First Season and the series. Summary thumb|303px|right|Under Control Promo Trailer UNCLE JOHN AND HIS DARK SECRETS — While Stefan struggles to control his new situation, Elena and Jeremy are surprised by a visit from their uncle, John Gilbert. Alaric has an awkward talk with Elena about Isobel. At a Founder's Day event, Stefan displays a rare party attitude and Damon's attempt to find out why Uncle John has returned to town takes an ugly turn. An incident at the party causes trouble between Matt and Tyler, and the relationship between Matt and his mother, Kelly, reaches a new low. Meanwhile, Elena's effort to comfort Jeremy falls short and he decides to take matters into his own hands. Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matthew Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Melinda Clarke as Kelly Donovan Guest Cast * David Anders as John Gilbert Co-Starring * Justin Smith as Duke Soundtrack Trivia * Antagonist: John Gilbert * This episode had 3.15 million viewers in USA. * John is introduced in this episode with the Gilbert Ring. * We learn that Stefan cannot control his cravings for human blood. Quotes : : (about the loud music) Can you turn it up a little bit, it's not getting annoying yet! : : (continues exercising) Sorry. : : When are you going back to school? : : (starts push ups) Soon. : : Ugh, come on, just drink already. Come on, the self-detox is not natural. : : (about the glass of blood) Will you get that away from me, please? ---- : : I don't get it. You know you don't have to kill to survive that's what blood banks are for. I haven't hunted a human in - God, way too long. : : Wow, I'm impressed. ---- : : So how do you deal with it? : What do you mean? : With all the lies and the secrets. You have to lie to everyone who's important to you. : It's not safe for them to know the truth..so, yes, I keep it from them, but it's only because I love them. ---- : : (Really loud) No, Elena I will not go to your bedroom with you. (In Elena's room) Ahh, just like I remembered it. : Stop messing around. : Did you know that your uncle has been kicking it with The Founder's Council. : What? : Yep. : Perfect. We'll just add it to the growing list of how everything's falling apart. ---- : : The Stefan you know was "good behavior" Stefan, "reign it in" Stefan, "fight against his nature to a annoyingly obsessive level" Stefan. But, if you think that there's not another part to this then you haven't been paying attention. : He's not you, not even close. : Well, he doesn't want to be me. But that doesn't mean that deep down he's not. ---- : : Are you drunk? : Umm, Ok I know it's a little...weird, but It's really helping me. Alcohol..it takes the edge off. : You're totally that drunk high school guy that parties sneaking booze. : I totally am, yeah. : How worried do I need to be? : Oh no. You don't need to be worried, it's just until the cravings go away. Listen, I think we should enjoy it..while it lasts. ---- : John: Oh, there's a lot more. See, it seems that there was a tomb under the church. The vampires were hidden away waiting for someone to come along and set them free..But, then, you already knew that, didn't you? Being that you're the one that did it. : And you're telling me this why? John: I just thought we'd get the introductions out of the way. : Good. Well, you know that I could rip your throat out before anyone would notice. ---- : : The town's favorite son, look at his ring. : Well..looks like mine. : Yea and that'd be a big coincidence if he didn't just come back from the dead five minutes ago. Where the hell did you get that ring? : Isobel, my wife. : (laughs) Who gave birth to Elena...under the medical care of the esteemed Dr. Grayson Gilbert, John's brother. : You think John knew Isobel... : I think John knows a lot of things. ---- : : I tried...so hard to keep it together tonight and it was working... it was working. But then Matt's mom... she got hurt and she was bleeding and I had her blood on my hands. : And then what happened? : And then that... that guy in the parking lot, I wanted to feed on him and it took everything inside of me not to do it. : But, you didn't? : No, but I wanted to. Elena my...my head is pounding and I feel like my...my skin is on...is on fire. I have this hunger inside of me that I've never...I've never felt before in my entire life, and all I keep thinking about is how I promised that I would never keep anything from you and so I'm telling you this. : It's ok, I need you to tell me these things. : But I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want you to know that this side of me exists. Gallery Videos Pictures normal_tvde117011 (1).jpg|John and Damon. normal_tvde117010.jpg|John telling Damon that he knows his a Vampire. normal_tvde117009.jpg|Damon and John. normal_tvde117008.jpg|Damon and John exchanging words. normal_tvde117007.jpg|Stefan and some random guy who wanted to start a fight. normal_tvde117006.jpg|Stefan and a random. normal_tvde117005.jpg|John in the crowd. normal_tvde117004.jpg|Alaric and Jenna. normal_tvde117003.jpg|Elena holding the rose that Damon gave her. normal_tvde117002.jpg|Damon giving Elena a rose. 1x18-Under-Control-the-vampire-diaries-11163612-500-333.jpg 1x18-Under-Control-the-vampire-diaries-11604257-1273-715.jpg TheVampireDiariesTrailerUnderControl70.jpg the-vampire-diaries-under-control-part-1-hq.jpg tumblr_lcbo72aTEk1qbs57qo1_500.gif tumblr_lja8zrCfqg1qig4lco1_500.png tumblr_lo5zor1swh1qcpi0mo1_500.gif vampire-diaries-under-control.jpg 0057409099b.jpg Stelena-stefan-and-elena-31289329-400-450.jpg See Also [1x18 : Sous contrôle Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 118